


Early Morning Brownies

by Armos



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, Hannibal does not get Will high without consent, Hannibal is lowkey manipulative but Will knows it, Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is the ultra simp and I love it, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, RIP Will's shirt, Will doesn't know, gentle face-fucking, sensually feeding each other, sex while high, soft, they get high on weed and then frick, which can be labelled as possible dub-con? depending on your perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armos/pseuds/Armos
Summary: Will wasn’t exactly sure how he ended up in Hannibal’s home, laying down on his couch.  It was early morning, earlier than he should be here, and he was feeling tense and awkward over it.  Hannibal was still in his pajamas and robe, shuffling around the kitchen making coffee and, knowing him, breakfast of some kind.In fact, he was certain the man was cooking from the delicious smell in the air.  It smelled heavy and meaty, greasier than Hannibal usually allows.  Will considered that suspicious but otherwise paid it no mind.  He felt guilty, barging into the other man’s life and home like this, but he wouldn’t pass up a free meal presented to him.  Hannibal would consider that rude- a rejection of sorts.  What kind of rejection, Will wasn’t sure.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Early Morning Brownies

Will wasn’t exactly sure how he ended up in Hannibal’s home, laying down on his couch. It was early morning, earlier than he should be here, and he was feeling tense and awkward over it. Hannibal was still in his pajamas and robe, shuffling around the kitchen making coffee and, knowing him, breakfast of some kind.

In fact, he was certain the man was cooking from the delicious smell in the air. It smelled heavy and meaty, greasier than Hannibal usually allows. Will considered that suspicious but otherwise paid it no mind. He felt guilty, barging into the other man’s life and home like this, but he wouldn’t pass up a free meal presented to him. Hannibal would consider that rude- a rejection of sorts. What kind of rejection, Will wasn’t sure.

Will lightly dozed, waiting for Hannibal to call him into the kitchen or dining room whenever he was ready. Apparently, that wasn’t what Hannibal had in mind.

Hannibal came into the study, a tray of food and drink carefully balanced in his hands, and he offered Will a small smile. He gently set the tray down on the coffee table.

“I thought it would be nice to have a change of scenery for our morning breakfast,” he explained. Something seemed off about that statement. He never knew the man to allow food in his study. He rarely allowed people this deep into his home as it was. Will knew he was supposed to view this as the gift it was, a glimpse into a more domestic Hannibal than most people were allowed to see. Something human.

Will sat up, sheepish, reaching for a plate.

“A moment, please, before we begin.”

Will glanced at him, confused.

“Is there more? Do you… need help with anything?”

Hannibal merely smiled and shook his head, exiting the room swiftly.

When Hannibal returned he was holding a plate with exactly two brownies on it. Very suspicious indeed.

“I didn’t take you for the dessert for breakfast type,” Will said, an amused smile playing at his lips.

“I have no work obligations today, no appointments to take care of. I’m assuming you’re free today as well. It is a Saturday and Jack hasn’t called yet,” Hannibal replied with a smile.

Will quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m not sure what that has to do with brownies for breakfast.”

“Oh, forgive me. These are cannabis-infused Salted Caramel Fudge brownies, made from my own stores. I used a strain named “Harlequin”- a personal favorite of mine. The strain is meant to relax and focus, to uplift, if you will,” Hannibal said with flourish.

“You… want me to eat pot-brownies with you? For breakfast.”

Hannibal shrugs.

“Why not? Unless you are opposed. Marijuana has plenty of medicinal properties and you seem tense. I baked these last night so they are not as hot and fresh as I usually prefer but I digress.”

“No, I’m okay with a little pot. Alright, sure. Let’s do this.”

“Excellent.” 

Will took a brownie from the plate, aware of Hannibal’s keen eyes watching his every move. He had never felt so nervous eating a pot-brownie before. Then again, the last time he indulged was when he was still an undergrad.

He took a bite and swallowed roughly.

“Delicious, as always,” he said with a tense smile.

Hannibal seemed satisfied. He watched as the man lifted his own dessert to his mouth and took a savoring bite. He was probably parsing flavors, deciding if he enjoyed the recipe or not. If the undertones of the plant mixed well with the taste of chocolate and caramel. He seemed to like it well enough, soundly finishing his treat.

Will nervously inhaled the rest of his.

Hannibal quirked an eyebrow.

“I would prefer to wait for the effects to bloom before we indulge in our meal. Our drinks are fair game, however.

“I forewent making coffee, if you’ll forgive me. I made us ginseng tea instead,” Hannibal smiled, a small tilt to his lips. “I felt it would fit the mood better.”

Will merely nodded.

He still couldn’t quite get past the fact he was getting high with his therapist.

As they waited for the effects to kick in Hannibal put on some music.

Will huffed a laugh, “You and your classical pieces.”

“I find classical music to be the most emotive of musical artforms, sans opera. They can make you feel rage to sorrow to lust and love. I am quite partial to them.”

“I’ve noticed,” Will teased.

Hannibal glanced over at him over his shoulder with a playful glint in his eye.

“This piece was composed by Widor,  _ Piano Quartet in A Minor _ . It has four movements and is not too overbearing, though it is quite emotional.”

“It sounds… flirtatious.”

“Flirtatious, Will?”

Will felt that hazy sinking feeling creeping into his mind, relaxing his limbs and making his head heavy. He was suddenly quite hungry.

“Hmm? Sorry, did you say something.”

He heard Hannibal chuckle.

“No, nothing at all. You seem ready to eat.”

Will was suddenly quite hungry.

Hannibal took a seat next to Will, a little closer than before. The thought entered Will’s mind and slowly drifted down and away. He didn’t mind the closeness. The heat radiating from Hannibal’s body felt quite nice, he quietly admitted to himself.

“Your tea is going cold, Will. You should drink it.”

“Oh. Right. Tea.”

He picked up his tea cup carefully, paying extra attention not to let it slosh or spill. His brain felt like it was floating in a pleasantly warm pond and, apparently, his arms decided they, too, were floating. Concentration was fleeting and hard to hold onto. He may have eaten too much of that brownie.

He took delicate sips of his drink, careful not to finish it all in case he had a sudden case of cottonmouth. He delicately placed the teacup back down and picked up his fork.

He heard a quiet snort then what he could only describe as a giggle.

He slowly turned his head toward Hannibal to find the man with his hand pressed firmly against his mouth, trying in vain to muffle his laughter. He was laughing at Will, openly and warmly.

“I, ah, apologize. I’m not sure what has come over me,” he choked out, tears gathering the corner of his eyes.

“Am I doing something funny?,” Will asked.

“You are moving…. Quite slowly. It’s very charming, I assure you.”

“Charming… That’s a new one.”

Will cleared his throat and daintily lifted his fork to his lips only to remember he hadn’t actually put any food on the fork to begin with.

Hannibal laughed harder against his hand. Will was too relaxed to be offended. In fact, he started laughing too.

Tight high-pitched giggles erupted from Will’s mouth which only spurred Hannibal on. Eventually it escalated to them both giggling, leaning heavily onto each other. As they slowly came down from their laughing fit Will heard Hannibal sigh softly, his cheek nuzzling into the top of Will’s head.

“We’re never going to get through breakfast at this rate,” Will chuckled.

“Ah, yes. I seem to have made the cannabutter a little too strong. I’ll adjust the recipe accordingly for next time.”

“Next time?”

Hannibal merely hummed into his hair. Will could swear he could hear Hannibal smelling him, taking deep long drags through his nose from where he was pressed against Will’s curls.

“Why are you always smelling me?,” Will asked, fighting down another laugh.

“You smell wonderful, underneath that aftershave. You should let me buy you a better one. Something that compliments your natural scent better.”

Will rolled his eyes. This was a tired argument between them.

“Whatever you buy me will be  _ way too expensive _ . We’ve already been over this.”

“I was maybe hoping you’d changed your mind.”

Will lightly shook his head, careful not to dislodge the other man.

“Our food is going cold and I hate to waste food,” Will heard the other man mumble, too relaxed to be truly annoyed.

Will hummed and carefully detached himself from the body next to him. He cleared his throat and attempted to clear his mind. Once he felt sufficiently able to move his limbs without making a fool of himself he once again reached for his plate. This time he carefully cut into the greasy sausage and speared a bit, adding on some eggs as he did so.

Instead of raising his fork to his own mouth, he paused. He glanced at Hannibal and silently held his fork out to the other, brushing it against the other man’s lips.

He watched as Hannibal slowly wrapped his lips around the offered food and scraped it off slowly with his teeth. He leaned back and chewed, eyes boring into Will’s. Will swallowed roughly and turned back to his own plate, now ready to eat his meal.

Hannibal’s hand stopped him, laying gently onto top of it.

“Allow me.”

He quickly took Will’s fork with a sturdier hand and swiftly gathered another bite-sized portion onto the tongs. He slowly lifted it to Will’s mouth, eyes trained on his lips, and watched intently as Will bite it off the fork. This continued until Will’s plate was empty.

Hannibal was staring at him with heavy eyes, a slow-burning heat seeming to expand within him. His pupils were blown wide enough to hide the maroon of his irises.

Will suddenly felt very hot under his clothing.

His eyes tracked Hannibal’s rough swallow, the bob of his Adam’s apple, before darting up to the other man’s eyes. Hannibal slowly lifted his hand to Will’s mouth, pressing his fingertips softly against his lips. Will slowly opened his mouth and drew the fingers in, sucking lightly and scraping with his teeth lightly.

Hannibal moaned softly and pressed his fingers down harder, pressing against the wet hot tongue. He moaned again, louder this time. Abruptly, he retracted his fingers leaving a shiny wet patch in his wake.

He felt rather than saw the man move forward, soft lips pressing against his rougher one with intent, licking at Will’s lips like a man drowning. He puffed out a quiet gasp before surging forward, returning the kiss with passion.

He surged forward, moving to straddle Hannibal. He felt the other man grasp his hips with strong hands, could imagine the veins in his arms pushing out against his skin with the effort. If Will were naked he’d imagine the grip would be bruising and possessive against his skin. He wanted it.

He leaned back forward, slotting his hips against Hannibal’s, and pulled his mouth into a searing kiss. He slid his hands against the other man’s chest, suddenly quite unhappy with all the fabric in the way.

“Why the fuck are you still wearing your robe?,” he growled.

“What?,” Hannibal replied.

“Your stupid robe! Take it off!,” he grouched, clawing at the fabric.

“In order to do that you’d have to get off me and I quite prefer where you are right now, if I’m being honest.”

Will huffed, displeased.

Hannibal puffed a short laugh against Will’s lips before pulling him back down against his hard body. He resumed their kissing session, distracting Will quite thoroughly from his unfortunate clothing, slowing the pace down into something softer. Sweeter.

Will panted hotly against Hannibal’s mouth, keening quietly.

“C’mon,” he pleaded quietly. “Take it off.”

Hannibal gently pushed Will off and over, looming over him. With a heated gaze in his eye he slowly reached for the belt closing his robe and pulled it loose, pulling the fabric from his shoulders. He let it fall behind him, rumpled, onto the cushions below.

Will watched, eyes half-lidded, enraptured.

Hannibal started working the buttons with practiced ease, popping one at a time, keeping eye contact the whole time. He, too, let his shirt fall away into the cushions below him.

Will took him in, eyes dragging across the exposed expanse of Hannibal’s body. He was built, strong, masculine. He had a body that could be compared to a dancer, graceful and poised but powerful. Will felt his mouth water and silently mourned the loss of this view, typically hidden underneath Hannibal’s extravagant suits.

Will could see the line of his hard dick straining against his pajama bottoms. It looked long and girthy and delicious underneath the fabric.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

Hannibal smirked.

“You seemed to be the one over dressed now, Will.”

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about that?”

“I have a few ideas.”

Hannibal grasped Will’s flannel firmly, confidently, in his hands and glanced at Will with a cocky tilt to his lips.

“Do you particularly care for this shirt?”

Will shakes his head.

“Wonderful.”

And with that he rips the shirt in two, buttons popping off with exuberance.

“Oh shit.”

“Oh shit indeed.”

Will sits up and shrugs the now ruined shirt off, tossing the offending fabric to the ground.

“There. Even steven.”

“God, you’re so annoying. Stop talking and get down here and kiss me.”

Hannibal acquiesced with ease, settling his hard form over Will’s, bracing his forearms around Will’s head like a cage. He ground down, tight and hard, and Will spasmed underneath him. A deep groan spilled from his throat and Hannibal closed his eyes, drinking it in with relish.

And with that he set to work, kissing and biting against Will’s neck and collarbone- branding him with teeth marks and gentle bruises. Will scratched down Hannibal’s back with a high keen before moving his hands up to run through ash-gray hair. It was soft, loose, without the usual product and pomp it typically held.

The music Hannibal put on in the background was playing softly, something flirtatious and loving. A thought crosses his mind through the pleasure haze.

“Did you plan this to happen? Get me relaxed and happy before making your move? How manipulative of you.”

Hannibal hummed noncommittally against his place at Will’s collar, not a yes or a no.

Will rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, hurry up. You’re teasing me,” Will sighed, rocking his hips up.

“A good meal should be savored.”

“I’m a meal, am I?”

“The most delicious meal of them all.”

This man was exasperating. Will was about to tell him exactly what kind of meal he was when he felt fingers unbuttoning his jeans. That shut him up pretty quickly.

Hannibal slowly hooked his fingers in the waistband of Will’s jeans, dragging the material down as though he was carefully unwrapping a long awaited present. It made Will’s breath stutter in his chest, a languid anticipation burning in his veins. Will was left hard and aching against the fabric of his boxer briefs, a damp wet spot starting to spread across the material.

“Before we begin, when was the last time you were tested?”

“Like for STDs?”

“Yes. After my last partner my results came back negative. I just need to know where you stand- if I need to retrieve protection from upstairs.”

Will shook his head, “My last partner was awhile ago and my tests came back negative too.”

Hannibal paused and sat back, observing him quietly. He felt as though Hannibal was memorizing the sight before him somehow, cataloging every bruise, scar, and freckle. He felt like he should be worried about the new glint to Hannibal’s eyes, something dark and possessive lingering there. He blinked and it disappeared.

Will gazed back at him, assessing. He let himself read Hannibal’s body language, his breathing, his emotions rolling over Will like a fine-tailored suit. He closed his eyes.

“You don’t typically let people this far into your home,” Will intoned.

Hannibal laughed.

“I’ve bedded others and my bedroom is further into my home than this study, I assure you. I’m not exactly celibate, Will,” he said, amused.

“No, no. That’s not what I mean. This house is like an extension of you. The kitchen is your core. Your bedroom is just a place of rest for your body- it’s all physical needs. This room represents your mind. You won’t even let people eat in your study, out of the few you let in here, and here we are- having sex on your plush expensive couch. This is… very vulnerable of you.”

“Perhaps I trust you.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I trust you implicitly, Will. I consider you my best friend,” Hannibal replied seriously, honestly. This was all quite suddenly heavier than they started out. A little scary, if Will was being honest with himself. He could feel himself starting to go soft, overwhelmed and nervous, the haze from the weed dying down a bit. He had assumed Hannibal’s feelings but did not know the depth of them.

“God, Will, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” Hannibal whispers, leaning over to run his mouth softly against Will’s throat. “How I’ve longed for you beneath me, desperate and wanting. I’ll take you any way I can have you.”

Will released a soft sigh.

“Hannibal…”

Hannibal traced his lips lightly from Will’s neck up to his ear.

“You don’t know the amount of times I’ve found myself thinking of you at night, in the shower, at work. You’re always in my thoughts, teasing me by being just out of reach. After today I don’t think I’ll let you go. I hope you understand that, Will. I’m a terribly possessive man.”

Will tensed, slightly, under his hands.

“Don’t pull away from me. Stay with me, please,” Hannibal said quietly. He was softly stroking Will’s thigh, running his fingers through the dark hair he found there.

Will chewed on his lip before taking a deep breath. He nodded. Will wiggled his hips, drawing his legs out from under Hannibal and wrapping them around his waist.

“You can have me.”

Hannibal pulled back slightly to look him in the eye.

“Do you mean that? Truly?”

Will nodded hesitantly, “Yes.”

The bright grin that graced Hannibal’s lips was overwhelming, bright and happy.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Hannibal slowly made his way down Will’s chest, peppering kisses and sucking bruises. Will thought he was going to end up looking like a bruised apple at this rate. He wouldn’t be able to take his shirt off in front of anyone lest they see the marks which, in hindsight, was probably exactly what Hannibal intended. Possessive indeed.

Will was starting to work through the haze in his mind, considering the implication of what they were doing, considering the relationship Hannibal seemed to desperately crave from him, the easy acceptance he provided. He wondered if this was going to be a horrible mistake.

And those thoughts flew out the window when Hannibal aggressively sucked on his cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs.

“Wherever your mind is wandering- stop. Keep your attention on me.”

Possessive and attention hungry. This would definitely be a mistake.

A sharp nip to his hip.

“I said stop it.”

Will laughed quietly, “Sorry, I can’t exactly turn it off.”

Hannibal glared up at him from his position between Will’s legs and hastily pulled his underwear down, paranoid that Will’s attention would divert again. In order to avoid that he immediately sucked the tip into his mouth and hummed around it. Will felt his back arch as he fought to keep his hips in place rather than thrusting upwards erratically. He hadn’t had sex with anyone in a rather long time and had to concentrate extremely hard to keep from coming embarrassingly early.

Hannibal didn’t help matters because, apparently, he wanted Will to set off like an overeager virgin. He set a brutal pace and Will wondered how he did it so easily, taking Will all the way into the back of his throat and releasing him in quick succession. There was hot, wet, suction all along the length of him and Will felt like his soul was about to leave his body through his dick.

“God, Hannibal, slow down,” he gasped. “You’re going to make me come too fast.”

He could swear he heard Hannibal growl and he felt his hands tighten around his waist.

“Fuck, for real, Hannibal. Slow down,” Will moaned, hips bucking up erratically.

He could feel the impending wave of pleasure starting to crest and consume him. With a shout his orgasm took over him, quick and sudden, and Hannibal didn’t let up until he was too sensitive to handle it and his legs were shaking with exertion.

He watched with half-lidded eyes as Hannibal used his thumb to wipe the last bit of come from his mouth before sucking it away from the tip. He looked ravenous.

Will beckoned Hannibal forward, tugging at his shoulders and pulling him up from the back of his thighs. He kept tugging until Hannibal was straddling him, knees side by side with his shoulders, and he let his hands run up the back of Hannibal’s legs until he grasped his ass with a firm grip. He heard Hannibal quietly sigh.

Hannibal tugged at his own waistband, just enough to expose his cock. It was heavy and hooded, a nice light tan color with a pink-tip barely peeking out from beneath the folds.

“I haven’t done this… well, ever, so go easy on me.”

Hannibal ran his hand through Will’s hair, waiting patiently.

Will leaned his head forward, taking the tip into his mouth, and he felt Hannibal’s hand tighten in his hair. Hannibal thrust forward, barely, gently and lightly.

“Just relax. Open your throat and seal your lips around me. That’s it,” Hannibal groaned.

He moved in small increments, letting Will get used to the feeling of his dick in his mouth as he thrust further and further back. Will gagged a little, the size being a little too big, but Hannibal moved slowly enough he got used to it. Eventually he picked up the pace, though he kept it relatively languid. Both of his hands were running gently across Will’s face and throat, gently tugging at his hair, as though he couldn’t help but touch. Will held him up, arms wrapped around his hips, as he worked Hannibal through his lazy thrusts.

Without warning, Hannibal let out a stuttering sigh, small hitches in his breath, as he came long and hard down Will’s throat. Will choked a bit around it, trying to cough, but he knew Hannibal wouldn’t withdraw until he swallowed it all.

With another quiet sigh he slipped out of Will’s mouth, scooting back to shove himself back into his pajama bottoms and to sit back on Will’s legs pinning him. It was clear he expected Will to try and run away and he wasn’t about to allow it. How petulant. It made Will smile, as he dragged a hand across his mouth clearing away spit.

“I’m feeling kind of tired. I think I’ll take a nap. What about you?,” Will asked, placing his hands on Hannibal’s hips and letting his head fall back onto the couch. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

He felt Hannibal hesitate above him.

“On the couch?”

Will shrugged.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Will. I have a perfectly good bed. Come, get up,” Hannibal said while climbing off of Will, tugging on his hands.

Will groaned and did what was asked of him.

He let Hannibal drag him upstairs and into the bedroom where Hannibal proceeded to curl around him, long-limbed and heavy, before falling into a deep sleep. Will looked at him, amused, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ginseng Tea is an aphrodisiac
> 
> Widor- Piano Quartet in A Minor (2nd movement specifically) is like a love/sex type vibe of song


End file.
